Broken Chains
by Nia Baskerville
Summary: "Toqué las cadenas que me ataban los tobillos, aferrándome al único indicio de que me encontraba en el mundo real. Solo podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazón y mi propia respiración, sin poder ver más que una densa oscuridad. Pero sabía que estaba en el mundo real, aquellas cadenas eran reales. El dolor de mis tobillos por tener las argollas tan ajustadas era real. Quizá..."


_Muy buenas a todos! _

_Este es mi primer fic sobre Yu Gi Oh, así que espero que les guste! :3 _

_Cualquier comentario será bienvenido :3_

_Aquí les dejo con el primer capitulo!_

* * *

_Toqué las cadenas que me ataban los tobillos, aferrándome al único indicio de que me encontraba en el mundo real. Solo podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazón y mi propia respiración, sin poder ver más que una densa oscuridad. _

_Pero sabía que estaba en el mundo real, aquellas cadenas eran reales. El dolor de mis tobillos por tener las argollas tan ajustadas era real. Quizá incluso sangraba, pero no podía saberlo con certeza._

_Ya me había dejado la garganta intentando llamar a alguien. Tratando de llamar a alguien para que me rescataran, para que me sacaran de allí. De esa inmensa oscuridad que tanto me aterrorizaba. De aquella pesadilla._

_¿Cuántos días llevaba allí? Por que solo habían pasado unos días, ¿no?_

_De vez en cuando venía el hombre de bata blanca para obligarme a comer, incluso a asearme. No sabía cuantas veces venía en el día._

_Saber la hora o incluso el día en el que estábamos era un lujo demasiado grande para mi._

_Nunca vi al hombre, una vez traté de alzar la mirada y me golpearon en la cara hasta hacerme sangrar por la nariz. Solo escuchaba sus pasos y su voz. Sentía sus rudas manos._

_Trataba de pensar en como me llamaba, en el lugar donde vivía e incluso mi número de teléfono para no enloquecer. Trataba de recordarlo todo._

_Incluso me permitía pensar en su cabello rubio, en su sonrisa. Aun que siempre terminaba sollozando, suplicando entre susurros que me rescatara. Que viniera pronto a sacarme de aquella horrible pesadilla._

UNOS MESES ANTES.

NARRADOR: MAI

Caminaba despacio, distraída. Había vuelto a aquella ciudad, después de desaparecer tan repentinamente.

Sabía exactamente donde tenía que ir, había vivido en aquella casa durante muchos años. Solo que ahora estaría vacía, estaría sola por primera vez allí.

Entré y noté al momento el olor de la humedad, el frio calaba hasta los huesos.

Era una casa antigua, la de mi difunta abuela. Y siempre había sido extremadamente fría.

Salí de allí a por un poco de comida y algo para limpiar, no sin antes dar una vuelta por toda la casa.

Entré en el super más cercano, dispuesta a comprar todo lo necesario.

En medio de mi dilema sobre si elegir una marca de detergente u otra, una voz familiar me interrumpió.

-¿Mai? ¿Eres tu?-me di la vuelta, en busca de aquella voz. Y para mi sorpresa no era otro que Yugi, con una sonrisa radiante y un carrito de la compra en las manos.

-¡Yugi! ¡Cuanto tiempo! -dije emocionada, estrechando al pequeño Yugi en un abrazo. Este se sonrojó.-¿Que tal habéis estado?

-Bueno, algunos mejores que otros.-contestó con media sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

-Joey está un poco ausente últimamente...-contestó en un susurro.

-Oh.-fui lo único que pude acertar a contestar. No hacía ni dos horas que había llegado y ya me estaban hablando del idiota de Joey. Volví a mi tarea de escoger un detergente apropiado.

-Te fuiste muy repentinamente, y eso le afectó bastante...-insistió. Me giré bruscamente con cara de enfado. El puso una sonrisa nerviosa, mirando hacia otro lado.

-Tenía mis razones para irme.

-¿Te apetecería quedar en la cafetería de al lado de mi casa con nosotros? Vamos a hacerle una fiesta a Serenity, la hermana de Joey. Pronto se irá de nuevo con sus padres y queríamos despedirla...-me explicó Yugi cambiando de tema. Suspiré.

-Por que no.-accedí.

Yugi me dio la dirección y me dijo a que hora debía de estar, así que me fui a casa a prepararme. Una vez me hube puesto mis shorts blancos y mi camiseta morada salí hacia la cafetería, con mil cosas en mente.

No sabía como racionarían los chicos al verme, habían pasado dos años desde que desaparecí sin dejar rastro.

Entré tímidamente en la cafetería, dándome cuenta de que ya estaban todos allí. Todos se quedaron en silencio al verme, con caras de sorpresa. Salvo Yugi, el solo sonreía. ¿Es que no había avisado a nadie de mi visita?

-Hola, chicos.-saludé con media sonrisa. Ellos seguían sin decir nada. ¿Acaso creían ver un fantasma?

-¿Mai?-mustió Joey. Sentí mis entrañas estremecerse cuando pronunció mi nombre, tan ausente. No parecía el mismo Joey Wheeler de siempre.

-La misma, guapo.-contesté sentándome en una silla cerca de Yugi.-Parece que habéis visto a un fantasma.

-No, es que...-trató de decir Tristán. Joey le interrumpió con un sonoro golpe en la mesa.

-Desde luego que pareces un fantasma.¿Desapareces por dos años y te presentas aquí, sin más?

-Hermano, tranquilo.-intentaba calmarlo Serenity, cogiendo su brazo.

-¡Tenía mis motivos para irme!-noté como el calor encendía mis mejillas.-Además, no tengo que dar explicaciones a nadie. ¡Y menos a ti!

-Claro que no.-me dijo Joey fríamente.- Yo no soy nadie, solo el estúpido Joey Wheeler.

Me levanté bruscamente y salí de la cafetería. ¿Que se había creído ese estúpido? Creo que Yugi me llamaba, pero estaba tan alterada que solo quería entrar en mi coche y marcharme a casa.

Arranqué y salí rápidamente de allí, sin mirar muy bien lo que hacía ni por donde conducía.

Lo ultimo que recuerdo fueron gritos. Gritos de gente que me llamaba. Un golpe muy fuerte, y mucho, mucho humo. No podía respirar, me estaba ahogando. Tampoco podía moverme, mi cuerpo no respondía.

Me desmayé justo cuando empecé a notar el calor del fuego detrás de mi.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo. _

_Espero sus reviews! :3_

_Un beso enorme a todos!_


End file.
